Tell Me What To Do
by KingdomHeartsLoverLovesYou
Summary: Zexion hears some familiar music down the hall...Implied yaoi don't like don't read. Zemyx love. Possible second chapter, perhaps a third.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Metro Station's _Tell Me What To do_. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was reading my favorite book when i heard Demyx playing nearby. Me, now curious, creeped out of the library and listened at the door, because Demyx was in the hallway, and I didn't want him to stop playing. Everyone said i was annoyed at his music, but even though this wasn't true, i kept it to myself. The last thing I needed from my colleagues was ridicule. I got enough of it from my hair.<p>

He was strumming loudly, completely oblivious to me listening on the other side of the door. The lyrics blended well with the chords.

_Come on, don't feel this way_

_You're only gonna solve this for one day_

_You wanna get high_

_And then come play_

_Zexy, I only think of you always and forever_

_And forever _

_Remember when you just came out_

_When everyone knew what you were all about_

_You faked your death and that was fun_

_But oh, I think it's just begun _

_You take another line_

_And you feel fine this time_

_And it goes like this, Zexy_

_Oh, tell me what to do_

_Oh, I'm so in love, whoa_

_I'm so in love with you, you, you _

_I'll just stop_

_Right around when things get bad_

_You said that_

_And much has passed_

_Come on now, this'll be real fast_

_Darling, I know you need the cash_

_Yeah, move like that_

_Yeah, ya, yeah, ya, yeah move like that _

_The sky will clear_

_You say with ease_

_You leave real fast to get relieved_

_Your heart was locked, I had the key_

_Now this disease won't let us be_

_You take another line_

_And you feel fine this time_

_And it goes like this, Zexy_

_Oh, tell me what to do_

_Oh, I'm so in love, whoa_

_I'm so in love with you, you, you _

_Come on, Zexy, I need you_

_Just to try to break you_

_Everything about you_

_Makes me wanna leave you_

_Come on, Zexy, I need you_

_Just to try to break you_

_Everything about you_

_Makes me wanna leave you_

_Zexy, tell me what to do_

_Zexy, I'm so in love, whoa_

_I'm so in love with you, you, you _

_Zexy, tell me what to do_

_Zexy, I'm so in love, whoa_

_I'm so in love with you, you, you _

_Everything about you_

_Makes me want to leave you _

My face went deep tomato red. Demyx was singing about me? He was in love with me? But we were Nobodies...we couldn't feel...we didn't have hearts...but I didn't really care. Did hearts even matter? Did I really need a heart to love? Demyx makes me wonder sometimes...

He came in the room and noticed that i had been listening. His face turned red, and he turned around to run to his room.

I almost tried to stop him, but maybe he needed some space. I tried to get back to my book, but my mind wouldn't let go of Demyx. His stupid smiles that I should be annoyed at yet wasn't. His large, blue Sitar that he played when he was in the library. We were complete opposites, but he loved me. To hell with space, I was going to go see him.

Instead of climbing five flights of stairs, I simply created a dark portal and let myself into Demyx's room. He was sitting on his bed, looking out the window into the dark-purpleish sky, and the brightly glowing Kingdom Hearts.

He must not have heard me, because he didn't turn around. I thought about leaving, but then I heard a sigh come from him. he put his arms and his head on the window, in a resting position. A wave of realization crashed into me.

I loved Demyx. We may have been complete opposites, but it was true. Like I cared whether or not I needed a heart, I could still feel. Demyx and I were proof of that.

Instead of leaving, i sat down next to him on the bed. He seemed startled at my presence, but didn't move away.

"You're not mad?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course not." I replied in an obvious voice.

"B-but why?" he asked.

"Because you're not the only one." my response left him speechless.

"Y-you mean...Luxord?"

"What?" Where was this kid getting his information?

"No, Demyx." I tried to keep from laughing.

"So then-" I cut him off.

"Yes, Demyx. I love you too." that same stupid smile popped on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"When you said faked my death..." I started seriously.

"Yea, everyone knows about that. Axel was really mad, too. He thought he killed you in Castle Oblivion!"

"Well what's he gonna do now..." I trailed off.

"I thought I had lost my chance when word came out everyone on mission CO was gone."

"Well you obviously got another."

"So did Roxas. Poor kid fell apart when he thought Axel was gone."

"Sometimes second chances are the lucky turn." Our conversation ended.

However, we didn't leave his room that night.

* * *

><p>Don't you just love the Zemyx love? *content sigh* I know I do. Please Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yea, I decided to write a second chapter :) Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts (sadly), or Michael Franti along with his song _I'll be waiting. _**

* * *

><p>"Hey, has anyone seen Demyx?" asked Xigbar suspiciously sly-like.<p>

In the mission room, nearly all the Organization members were hanging out before their missions (if they had any). It was just like any other day: Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord were playing poker. Vexen was taking notes on everybody's activities while Marluxia was purring in his ear. Axel and Roxas were talking and laughing on the sofa. Larxene was polishing her knives on the other sofa. Xemnas was in his office, which was on the other side of the castle, and Saix was most likely in there too. But numbers IX and VI were nowhere to be found.

"Well I saw him run off into his room last night. Why?" said Luxord in a very British accent.

"I…was just uh…y'know wondering…Cause he's been hangin around Zexion a lot and you never know what kind of books he might be making him read…I gotta go." Xigbar rushed out of the room before anyone could question him further.

Up in Demyx's room, Zexion was reading his Lexicon while Demyx was sleeping at his side. Demyx's Sitar was propped up against the wall next to the bed, and Zexion resisted the urge to touch it. One thing he knew about Demyx was the he was very protective of his Arpeggio.

Zexion flipped to the next page of his Lexicon. From beside him, the Melodious Nocturne stretched out his slender form. Zexion bit back a chuckle when Demyx made a sound that was like a mix between a puppy and baby dinosaur. However, he protested when Demyx rolled over and bumped him off the bed-to which Zexion landed on his bum.

"Demyx…" he groaned, rubbing the now bruised area.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Demyx was smiling like an idiot and trying not to laugh too hard. Zexion almost got mad, but that smile of Demyx's made him laugh too.

The ridiculously funny moment was broken when Xigbar burst open number IX's door. His face was red (from running to Demyx's room), and small beads of sweat glistened on his brow. If it were not for the fact that Nobodies didn't have hearts, Zexion would have thought that Xigbar was having a heart attack.

"Hey Demyx." he said, completely nonchalant.

"Uh, hey Xiggy." said Demyx, now getting off the bed while Zexion observed him from below.

"So what're you kids doin up here, huh?" Xigbar asked, a creepy smile forming on his face. Zexion realized that he was in his underwear.

"I was reading and Demyx was sleeping. Why are you so interested, number II?" asked Zexion with an unemotional tone.

"Hmph. No reason. But just know…I have a keen sense of hearing…" he backed out of the room with an expression that made Demyx laugh out loud once he shut the door.

Everyone knew that Xigbar liked 'having fun' with Demyx. Even Zexion knew. That was one of the few things that made him want to kill Xigbar slowly, but like other things, he kept it to himself. He didn't want any rumors spreading around the castle, even if it _was _true.

Demyx threw the covers off of his bed. Zexion noticed that he was wearing light blue boxers, and his face went a light pink. Luckily, Demyx was too focused on gathering his clothes and getting to the bathroom to take a shower than he was on looking at Zexion's face.

When Zexion heard the water running, he put on his pants and black t-shirt, then put on his black coat. He had one boot on when he heard Demyx singing in the shower.

_The best things in life aren't things. They're living. And breathing_

_The best things in life aren't things. They're something you can believe in_

_Well do you believe me?_

_Well do you believe me when I say…_

_Tonight won't last for long_

_Soon it will be gone_

_But I won't leave you alone, no, no_

_Whenever you call me, whenever you need me, wherever you wander_

_Until you see me, I'll be waiting, I'll be waiting_

_For you, for you, for you, for you_

_The best things in life aren't things. They're laughing. And crying_

_The best things in life aren't things. They're frightened. But they're still fighting_

_Well do you believe me? Well do you believe me, yeah? When I say…_

_Tonight won't last for long_

_Soon it will be gone_

_But I won't leave you alone, no, no_

_Whenever you call me, whenever you need me, wherever you wander_

_Until you see me, I'll be waiting, I'll be waiting_

_For you, for you, for you, for you_

_You said that you were leaving_

_But it's alright, it's alright_

_You were said that you were sorry_

_But it's alright, yes it's alright_

_The best things in life aren't things. They're broken. And bleeding_

_The best things in life aren't things. They're chosen. To believe in_

_Whenever you call me, whenever you need me, wherever you wander_

_Until you see me, I'll be waiting, I'll be waiting_

_For you, for you, for you, for you_

Zexion smiled. He would never tell anyone, but Demyx's voice really made him happy, if that were possible. Almost like Demyx was all he needed. Normally, the cloaked schemer would have much more callous, but it was like he melted. It was like Demyx made him melt.

Maybe Nobodies really did have hearts, deep inside. Maybe emotions weren't that simple. Then again, maybe Zexion had lost his mind.

However, if it meant he could love Demyx, then he would go crazy and never come back. He would be the biggest fool, pull the biggest prank, even pick the hardest fight for Demyx.

He finished putting on his boots, and waited for number IX to come out of the shower. When he finally did, he was greeted by a very surprising kiss on the lips from his fellow Nobody.

Neither of them turned up for work that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Dislove it? (I don't even know if that's a word...) Review! Should I put up a chapter 3?<strong>


End file.
